The Mysterious Hanyou of the Future
by Sliveredsword
Summary: He was right. In fact he was more than right as before he could react the diamond-like light had pulled him right into its omniscient gaze that would start a brand new adventure...


Heya everybody! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and originally I didn't plan on even writing one. But, hey, I got some inspiration and decided to put some ideas together and give it a try. Reviews are appreciated, both criticism ones and praising ones. The rating for this fic I highly doubt will exceed that of PG-13 and as for pairings and such they are the usual Inu/Kag Mir/San. I don't do any kind of lemons or limes or anything like that so don't expect any, but I promise I'll fill the space with action and such. Anyway enough of this rant and now onto the story which is called 'The Mysterious Hanyou' for reasons which will be apparent in a few sections.

Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own any character from the anime 'Inuyasha' or the anime itself. Poor poor me….

**--- The Mysterious Hanyou of the Future --- **

**Chapter One: Normal Day, Normal Life… Yea, Right…**

The sun stood at its zenith of the day as from afar a certain red blur could be seen sitting in the branches of a high-standing tree. It was the Goshinboku, or Sacred Tree, that this red blur lied in and that red blue himself was none other than Inuyasha wearing his standard red colored outfit.

"Damnit all, she said she'd be back in three days after she took all those tests or whatever in her time," Inuyasha muttered to himself. He had been waiting for well over several hours now, and quite honestly he couldn't complain. Although he did want Kagome back in his time, her tardiness gave Inuyasha some time away from the lecherous monk and the feisty demon-slayer.

It had been just about three fourths of a year since the encounters with the Shichinintai, and by now the group had still not recovered the Sacred Jewel. This was due for the most part to Naraku's mysterious absence. The last battle that involved any trace of Naraku at all was when Sango had gone to visit her old demon-slayer village and been attacked by some stray youkai of Naraku. That had been sometime over a month past and by now Inuyasha was quite peeved with the situation.

For about the 75th time that hour, Inuyasha now looked over to the well from his spot in the Sacred Tree. He sighed inwardly to himself knowing that if Miroku or Sango caught him waiting like this they would get on his case. That was something that Inuyasha did not want right now, especially considering when he had fled the village in the morning, he did not leave in a light situation. Shippo was outside talking something over with old Kaede and from inside the hut Inuyasha had heard a loud scream and then a big **Thump** noise. He had taken that as his cue to leave and without a second thought rushed through the forest to his favorite spot in this tree. Now, however, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and then jumped into the well. Kagome was going to get it for being so late he kept thinking to himself as he fell through the time transfer.

------

The afternoon had been relatively quiet since Sango had left Kaede's hut after leaving Miroku there paralyzed. By now however the monk had regained consciousness and decided it best that he left Sango alone for awhile. He honestly didn't mean to be such a lecher, but it was just that hand of his! It was cursed after all! Uncontrollable, right? Well apparently he was the only one that thought that way.

Shippo had finished his conversation with Kaede and now entered the hut sitting down in a corner opposite Miroku. "When do you think she'll be back," was the first thing the he was able to think of to start a conversation.

Miroku looked up a the small kitsune with a slight smile and said, "Well, considering Inuyasha snuck out this morning to get her, I believe that she will either be back be nightfall or else we'll have a very upset hanyou to deal with." Shippo nodded and smiled himself saying, "Figures, Inuyasha always lets his pride get the best of him and doesn't even tell us he's going to get her." Miroku just chuckled himself and nodded at the kit's comment.

------

Kagome sighed to herself again, 'Seven major tests in three days … there's no way I'm going to make it all year at this rate!' She looked down at the packet of papers on her desk again and then continued taking her final test for the week. It was a Friday and that meant the weekend, as well as a trip to the past to see Inuyasha she chuckled to herself.

Around an hour later a bell suddenly sounded abruptly startling Kagome, who was just finishing her final question on her math exam. She finished quickly, took the test to her teacher, and then quickly scurried out the doors and out of school.

Her friends had walked her home and they had some idle chat, but nothing that big. By now they knew that she had no interests at all for Hojo, and she had convinced her friends that Inuyasha wasn't as bad as she originally made him out to sound. She walked up the stairs to the shrine only to reach the top to be greeted by her kid brother Souta.

"Hey sis!" Souta exclaimed, grabbing the soccer ball he had kicked in that direction. Kagome looked up at him a little concerned and asked, "Hey, what are you doing home so early Souta?" Souta smiled and then said, "Dentists appointment, got out early." Kagome nodded in understanding and then continued into the shrine.

"Hey mama," Kagome yelled as she entered the shrine to see her mother walking into the kitchen. "Hello Kagome," her mother cheerfully shouted back from the kitchen where the scent of brownies was quite highly evident, "I decided to do some baking so you can give your friends some treats when you go back." Kagome smiled to herself… that was her mother, always so kind and understanding. "Thanks mom, you're the best," she said as she walked into the main room, only to find Inuyasha sitting there messing with their cat Buyo.

Upon seeing her Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Feh, its bout time you got back. We have to get back and continue looking for the jewel shards." Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I just got done taking the most tests in my life… can't I at least stay home for one more night." Inuyasha now let the cat out of his grasp only to have it jump up and scratch him. "Damnit all," he yelped, "and no you can't stay here for the night. The jewel shards aren't gonna find themselves you know and you're the only one who can see them!" Kagome was slightly put off by his statement and said, "So that's all I'm good for then, just to find the shards!" Inuyasha shot her a glare and gave a usual 'keh' and said, "You aren't staying here for the night and that's that!" With that Kagome met his glare with a darker glare and said one word, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and then Kagome stomped off up to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as these events occurred and then walked into the room where Inuyasha currently lied flat on the ground. She watched Inuyasha sit up and chuckled some more seeing the way his ears were twitching. She then offered the plate of brownies she was holding to him and said, "You know she can have a short temper sometimes Inuyasha. I wouldn't get too upset, she'll calm down and then you two can go back after a nice big supper." Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word 'supper'. He had eaten dinner at Kagome's house before and he had to say that the food was pretty damn good if he did say so himself.

Inuyasha now looked up at Kagome's mother and said, "Fine… what's for dinner then and what are these things?" Mrs. Higurashi replied, "I think I'll make your favorite since you'll be here and as for those just try one I'm sure you'll like them." With that she walked back into the kitchen to begin preparing another meal. Inuyasha now had a small grin on his face, 'Yes! Steak for dinner,' he thought to himself, and then he tried one of the chocolate squares on the plate he was holding. Within seconds the rest of the plate was gone.

------

It was now night and still Inuyasha and Kagome had not returned. Currently, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede all were sitting inside Kaede's hut sitting around a fire burning in the center of it. Kaede was the first to speak, "As ye all are aware, today I traveled away to a near village to assist with illness plaguing. It would appear however that it were not just an illness that plagued that village. I am not certain of what it is exactly, but a foul spirit is in that village."

Miroku now looked to the old priestess, "Lady Kaede what is it exactly that you wish us to do? Perhaps tomorrow Sango and I shall investigate the village?"

Kaede thought for a moment before responding. "I have to return to that village again tomorrow anyway, but I would appreciate it if ye could accompany me to sweep the village for evil spirits. I am beginning to age and my powers as a priestess are not what they once were. Sango ye are welcome to join us as well if ye wish."

Shippo was now the one to speak up. "What about me! I really don't wanna sit around in this village for another day with nothing to do…"

Miroku pondered for a moment before finally saying, "Very well, tomorrow we shall all go to the village and see what we can find. Is that okay with you Sango?" Sango nodded and said, "Yes Miroku, it will give us something to do as well."

Kaede also nodded and said, "Then we shall leave at daybreak tomorrow, I trust ye will all be ready." With that she exited from the hut and left the others to think."

Sango now looked into the fire in the room and said, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this Miroku…" Miroku only nodded and fell into meditation. Shippo, however, was too preoccupied by a toy from Kagome's time to hear the monk's and demon slayer's final bit of conversation.

------

Dinner went well, at least on Inuyasha's standards. He had pretty much eaten the whole time and ignored almost everybody else. At one point Kagome even 'sat' him in order to get him to pay attention. It had been a minor drawback in Inuyasha's mind because he had gotten three full-sized steaks to himself and yet another plate of brownies.

Right now he was taking a walk outside to work off the meal. Kagome said she'd be ready in about 15 minutes so he decided it would be the best way to preoccupy himself for the time. It was then that Inuyasha noticed something in a forest to the west of the Higurashi shrine. 'What the hell was that,' he thought to himself noticing a tiny light blink from inside the forest. Quickly, he looked back to the shrine and then to the forest again deciding to check out the disturbance.

He rushed into the woods, his hanyou speed carrying him faster that than any normal mortal could run. 'How come I've never noticed this light before' he thought as he grew closer to a slowly growing light. It seemed to be almost a teal-like color, and it was definitely something he had never seen before.

After about five minutes Inuyasha finally came face to face with the light. 'What is this!' was currently the only evident thought in Inuyasha's mind. The light was as tall as him at least and diamond in shape. Something else soon became evident to Inuyasha though. 'Is this thing pulling me towards it?' He was right. In fact he was more than right as before he could react the diamond-like light had pulled him right into its omniscient gaze…

**------**

So there it is, the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I'll try and keep steady updates but once school hits again I can't make any promises. Anyway, seeya guys all later.


End file.
